hazbin Hotel adventure in Parenthood husk x angel dust
by estelacastro0706
Summary: as many people who's shipping these two characters I'm writing this to imagine if angel and husk were married and if they think of starting a family
1. chapter 1

_let's do this quickly I'm about to fall asleep any minute now also i shipped angel dust and husk as a couple ok let's get this show on the road!_

 **in the underworld of hell (dramatic music playing near by)** today at the hotel two demons just got married husk (I'm giving him a fake last name in one of the chapters) and Angel dust it's been two years since they met and got to know each other and

at the after party everyone is either drinking, dancing, or chatting with someone

but Angel and husk are at the buffet table making out with each other and vaggie said whoa you two save that for the honeymoon for the love of pete people are getting food from that table sheesh and they pulled apart and went to dance for their first dance as husband and husband

Charlie went on stage and said everyone may i have your attention please thanks we gather today to celebrate the wedding of husk and angel when these two met they couldn't stand each other and as they got to learn about each other they fell in love with each other and now they are married congrats husk and angel and Everyone clapped for Charlie's speech

later on husk's carrying Angel over the threshold and they begin their honeymoon and everyone could hear angel and husk having intercourse and the bed shaking loudly and at the end

angel gave out aloud scream of lust

saying ohh husk ohh husk yeah right there ohh husk and an hour later they fell asleep.

to be continued...


	2. happy news and months later

Angel dust and husk been married for one year and they continue to work hard and they felt something missing in their lives and then three months later on angel and husk's wedding anniversary Charlie threw a party for them and as the party went on and husk nuzzles Angel's neck

(Angel dust's point of view)

Charlie threw a great anniversary party for husk and I ohh what's wrong with me? my head is spinning then husk gave me my drink and when i swallow it i felt a sharp pain in my stomach and i fainted

angel! said husk cried out and vaggie called the doctor and the doctor is named Lilith red-blood

and she checked Angel's blood pressure, heart, iron levels, and she applie pressure on his stomach for a second and she has a surprise look on her face and later on angel woke up and saw the doctor and said who are you?

Lilith: I'm doctor redblood your friend's girlfriend called me and told me you fainted at your own anniversary party and your husband is still worried about you and while you were unconscious i checked everything and i got your blood work back and it's said you're pregnant and about four weeks along Angel gasped at the news and said it is still possible? Lilith said you knew you can bear children even though you're a half demon Angel said i known since i was younger and one day i got beat up so bad i thought i wouldn't be able to get pregnant it's a miracle Lilith let husk in the room and husk saw Angel crying tears of joy and smiling and husk said what's wrong Angel dust and Angel hug him and said I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby and husk smile and then he ran out of the room and shout on the top of the stairs saying I'm going to be a father! and everyone cheering and clapping, saying congratulations for husk and angel and Angel laughed at husk's being excited for their soon to be born child and Lilith tells angel to eat healthy foods, don't lift anything heavy, and take it easy if he gets tired and she tells husk make sure angel doesn't get any extra stress on him,

(three months later)

angel did everything Lilith tells him and husk was always in a good mood since Angel dust got pregnant and they found out they're going to have twins and the next day Angel was singing

 _as i sing my song i hope you'll be born strong and healthy like your papa and i and my dreams for you two will be of your own free will la la laaa_

then Angel felt one of the twins kicked for the first time and he ran and jumped on husk

husk: careful Angel you're going to hurt one of the babies

Angel dust: sorry husk i wanted you to feel this as Angel put husk's clawed hand on his stomach and husk gave Angel a look then he felt a kick on his hand and husk let his head on Angel's stomach and smile that the babies started to move around and they know soon the little ones will here soon.

to be continued...


	3. happy birthday

**i should be asleep right now but I'm going to write this chapter real quick and i been sick lately ok on with the Vikings! Hahaha I'm just kidding on with the story now!** _(six months later)_

Angel dust is due any day now to have the twins and from husk's view of Angel he thinks Angel is absolutely gorgeous and glowing every passing day and after they help with a Turf War and they walked to the hotel alastor said there's the hotel now it's a smooth ride to get inside then as alastor said that Angel's face twist in pain and he said oh no! what wrong said alastor

Angel dust: the babies are coming!? as i felt the sharp contractions in my body

alastor said what now we're almost there can you wait a few minutes

then vaggie slapped alastor across the face don't be ridiculous that won't work those babies are coming whenever we like it or not

Charlie said vaggie is right the hotel is about three feet away from us here's the plan we carry Angel into the hotel and in the lobby we deliver the babies

vaggie: agree

husk: that will work great

Angel: ahh I'm in hee hee hoo

alastor: ok I'm in for the babies

Charlie said ok lets do this!

and husk and alastor picked up Angel softly into the hotel and placed him on the couch in the lobby and Charlie gave out orders

alastor gets some water and boil it

vaggie I'm going to need your help with the delivery and husk coach Angel though the birth and Lamaze breathing husk nodded and they got right on it

Angel: was breathing heavily hah hah hah hah

Charlie said your doing great Angel dust alastor is that water ready yet?!

alastor brought the water into the lobby and husk was holding Angel's hand which Angel was gripping with two clawed hands out of his six clawed hands and

then Charlie told Angel push and Angel beared down and gave a hard push huhhh and

Charlie said that was a good one Angel now push once again and Angel puts his chin down to his chest and push again huhh ahh and

Charlie took another look and saw a head peeking out and vaggie's holding a video camera saying now Angel you won't make fun of women again and Angel scream loudly into the camera and husk said vaggie not now we're busy right now!? and what's with the camera? vaggie said what i thought you two want a video of the babies being born on tape

Angel said while groaning in pain that's a good idea ahhh Charlie said vaggie you're supposed to be helping with the delivery ok here niffy record the birth and niffy said ok and she holds the video camera and alastor woke up from fainting and said what did i miss? and Charlie said one more push Angel and then one painful scream from Angel then a cried was heard Charlie said it's a baby girl! and alastor fainted again Angel said did we got that on camera niffy and niffy said yeah and ten minutes later and Angel was squeezing husk's clawed paw hard then after one final push the second baby was born its a boy! and Charlie and vaggie cleaned up the twins and wrapped them up in two separate towels and Angel and husk kiss and held their newborn babies and Angel said aren't they beautiful husk? and husk said yeah they are

they named them ruby diamond dust rios and seth glow dust rios ( rios is husk's pretend last name i couldn't think of anything else) and before the tape ended niffy put a timer for the video to end with Angel and husk saying hi ruby and seth we love you two so much and Charlie and vaggie said we love you guys also from Aunt Charlie and vaggie, and niffy and niffy aim the camera at alastor also from passed out uncle alastor and niffy stopped the tape and took it out of the video camera and wrote welcome to the world ruby and seth and put it in a VCR case that's the same title as the tape

and that night husk took over baby duty for the next few days and Charlie and vaggie help the couple with the babies.

to be continued...


	4. home movie and first love

**_I'm going to do a scene from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody when they accidentally watched a video of their own birth but make ruby and seth thirteen that scene was funny ok so in joy it._** it has been thirteen years since Angel gave birth to the twins ruby and seth are now thirteen years old

ruby had pink eyes like Angel dust and even though she was very beautiful and sexy but she's a virgin and she beats up anyone who catcalls her, try to sleep with her, she hates that she dreams of love and happiness in her future also her parents, aunts Charlie and vaggie, niffy had train her to protect herself from jerks and stalkers

and seth is almost like husk but he had slept with alot of men and even though he looks grumpy he has his pops Angel dust's kind heart and he cares about his twin sister ruby they got each other's backs in case of dangerous situations

and Angel and husk are still happy in their married life and one day ruby and seth found video tape in a box that was in the attic and ruby said hey seth her brother said what's up sis

ruby: i found a video tape in one of the old boxs and i think we should check what's on it?

seth think for a second and said yes let's do it!

a few minutes they got snacks, drinks and load the tape in the VCR they look at the tv and it played _(on the tape)_ _Charlie: ok Angel you can do it keep pushing_ _Angel was seen breathing and sweating and husk was coaching him_ and ruby said wait is this the day we were born yes it is a voice said behind them it was their pops angel dust who is pregnant for the third time where did you kids find this your father and I were looking everywhere for this tape to show you two and on the tape they heard a thud sound and it shows alastor fainted on the floor and Angel said this the part where Ruby coming out _and here it comes beautiful congratulations you two it's a girl and husk cut the cord niffy clean up the baby niffy said ok and soon we will have baby number two coming out in five minutes Angel nodded_ _ok Angel one two three push!_ _angel: ahhhh huhh_

and that's when i accidentally crushed your father's hand while i gave birth to seth

 _back to the tape:_ _ahhh huhh husk felt his hand being crushed by his husband angel dust and vaggie said husk are you ok? husk gave a tumbs up for ok and Charlie said vaggie get a blanket the second baby is coming! ok and the video camera shows Angel screaming in pain and then alastor woke up and saw what's happening and faints again then a baby cried was heard Charlie said it's a boy!_ and as the twins watch the rest of the video then Angel said here's my favorite part

 _welcome to the world ruby_ _diamond dust rios and seth glow dust rios we love you two so much and Angel kissed ruby and Seth's heads and husk: Angel i love you and I'm glad ruby and seth are born safely and healthy_

 _Angel: i love you too my handsome_

 _Demon_

 _they kiss each other and they looked at the camera and smiling at each other and the tape ended not before their uncle and aunts said we hope we can show this tape for you two then the tape stopped_

ruby said that was heart moving pops and seth said thirteen years ago wait wasn't there a turf war happening while you were giving birth

Angel dust said yep and your father and I were fighting that turf war and your aunts and uncle help a my girl buddy win that turf war and she's the one who helped me choose both your middle names two months before the two of you were born

seth: dad told us you used to do alot of crazy things before we were born

Angel said yes that's true but that was a few months before your father and i started thinking of dating each other and trust me after falling in love with your father and

working in the hotel when someone asked me to go out with them i always said yes but when i fell in love i would said no because your dad had caught my heart

ruby went awww that's so sweet and romantic pops i wish for love like that

seth said eww pops I don't want to know that i think true love is only in fairy tales

Angel grew angry and husk said ohh seth i wouldn't do that if i was you son and then husk nuzzles Angel dust's neck, face, chest that gotten bigger during the years that looked like a e-cup size boobs,

angel calms down and got turned on say ohh husk here?! right now?! then they started making out on the couch being so lovey dovey very much

ruby smile at the love between their parents while her brother went eww and they both left the room and gave their parents some privacy

one month later while Ruby walking down the hall to lunch and then a tall demon block her path said hello sexy how about we go out on a date and we can fool around and Ruby got mad and she said fuck off sicko i dont date creepers and also Ruby throws him over her shoulder and into a tree see you never

later on she was on her way to fifth period class some demons were bullying another demon and she said hey leave him alone! and her eyes started to glow,

bully #1: well well look here boys a hot babe with a strong will

bully #2: yeah boss i want to ripped into her

bully #3: yeah i agree with you boss let's get her boys

the boy that they were bullying went in front of Ruby and took a punch for her and Ruby said are you alright?! and the bullies said look the nerd protect the beautiful girl then Ruby punched the first bully and with the other two she slapped them and gave them three black eyes and she took the boy who save her life and went to the nurse's office

the nurse was named molly and unknown to ruby and seth the nurse was their papa's sister

ruby: nurse molly three bullies has knocked out this guy he needs help

Molly turned around and said oh my God put him on the bed according to his file his name is jaxson sliva his parents were heros to beat the empire (sorry I'm useing characters from the lovestruck app game on my phone) and his parents mr. and mrs. sliva works as a farmer and a scientist and jaxson was born during another successful mission finding crystals thanks for bringing him here ms...

ruby said ohh I'm ruby dust rios I'm Seth's twin sister and Molly gasped at the name dust ruby said is something wrong

Molly shake her head no and she gave rudy a note for class and ruby went to class and molly took a album with her brothers and her then she heard ruby said sorry i forgot my books in here wait that's my papa then jax's parents came in Jaxon said jaxson my son are you alright?! and jaxson's mom eris was shaking and hugged her son tightly

jaxson: mmm mom? dad?

Jaxon and eris hugging and laughed saying you're alright! mr. and mrs. sliva you should thank ruby here stood up for jaxson and he took a punch for her eris said thank you and Jaxon said he took a punch for you? he must of thought to protect you like you protect him

ruby: welcome mr. and mrs. sliva and bye jaxson I'll see around and i wink at him

jaxon: ohh jaxson she likes you

and eris agree

later that night it was Ruby's turn to watch seth and her's baby sister Rose who was awake and cooing at her big sister and Angel took a picture and saying that's a keeper!

ruby: papa?

Angel: yes ruby?

Ruby: did you have a sister? when you were human?

Angel sign and said yes her name is molly and when i was human my brother and I got in a fight with each other and molly got in the middle of it and she got shot and she die i felt my heart tear out of my chest and soon your uncle shot me and i died and i was reborn as a sinner why do you ask

ruby told her papa the school nurse was called molly and she had a album with both of them as children and Angel dropped to his knees and cry and saying she's here i want to see her again

later on at the hotel front door knocking was heard husk open it can i help you?

molly said hello I'm looking for Angel dust i have to tell him something husk knew from his husband and daughter that this woman is his sister in-law and aunt to their children come in

Angel looked at molly

Angel: molly

molly: angel

then they ran to each other and hugged and crying molly it is you! Angel i found out that your here from your daughter ruby there

as Angel introduce his family and friends

Angel: molly you already met my husband husk our daughter ruby, and this is our seth you two met before and this little bundle of joy is our baby girl Rose, our friends Charlie, her wife vaggie, niffy, alastor hey! alastor don't flirt with my sister!

molly said oh i don't mind that i think he's attractive with that smile and alastor said well how about a date next week Molly said ok it's on next Friday

ruby said to rose and that my little sis is true love and rose coos at that

then a delivery guy said flower delivery for a Ruby dust Rios that's me Ruby sign for the flowers and she smells them and saw a card

Angel who's is breastfeeding Rose said who's it from?

the card said thanks for standing up for me and beating up those bullies and i think your very beautiful and kinda i want to ask if you want to go on a date this Saturday night here my number to text me a reply when you decide take your time jaxson sliva,

angel saw the look on Ruby's face saying oh my daughter's in love and Ruby text yes to Jaxson and Her pops cried my baby's first date!

at night ruby slept for her date tomorrow night.

to be continued...


	5. a new chapter in life

six years later ...

ruby was now nineteen years old and she and jaxson were now getting marry and just like her parents she's getting marry at the hotel and she looks like Angel when he and husk were getting marry

angel was crying and said that ohh it's a happy day our little baby is getting marry and ruby said papa calm down beside you and dad have two other children to give away

Angel said actually it might be five

to give away Ruby just remembered her papa and dad are going to have another baby and Angel found out this time he's having triplets and he's due in two weeks

ruby puts on her wedding dress and eris help do Ruby's makeup and Angel does his daughter's hair and he signs

ruby said what's wrong papa? Angel dust said oh it's just it feels like yesterday I was screaming on top of my lungs to give birth to you and your brother

ruby said papa that was nineteen years ago and you were screaming the loudest with seth

angel: yeah he did have your father's big head

at the alter jaxson is getting nervous and seth is holding a shotgun and jaxson said dad were you nervous getting marry to mom jaxon said oh yes i was your aunt nova threatening to beat me up if i left your mom at the alter and as soon as I saw your mother i knew i made the right decision

then ruby and jaxson were saying their vows and were now husband and wife as ruby and jaxson were kissing

Angel smile and he felt his stomach went stiff and a sudden pain happened Angel said ohh it's time

husk said i thought he would ran out on our daughter I'm glad

angel said that's good husk it's time! husk looked at him and it took him a second and said oh? ohh! ok let's get you to hospital!

an hour later Angel was officially in labor and he goans in pain husk was holding his hands and helped him to breathe and Angel started whining he wants an epidural and his sister molly said sorry brother you can't get an epidural your too far along in labor to get one Angel said damn it! and he said husk i need to squeeze something and husk said let's see I have a sandwich, a rubber chicken, some stress balls, and some whiskey and Angel said give some whiskey! molly said husk you can't bring whiskey in a hospital and you big brother can't drink whiskey it's bad for the babies! and Angel settled for choking the rubber chicken and eight hours of labor

husk and angel were now parents of one girl and two boys that they named alexis, Alex and aric husk was very proud of Angel dust

it's like yesterday he couldn't stand Angel and look at him now he's married to Angel and they have six children together and husk never felt so happy in his life.

the end


End file.
